Puppet Ninja Force
The is an army of puppets created by Mukade. Background Mukade, who travelled back through time in order to enter Rōran twenty years ago, became the minister of the kingdom, and manipulated the queen to grant him Ryūmyaku chakra. Using this unlimited chakra source, Mukade was able to secretly create a puppet brigade in order to rule the world. To this end, he kidnapped and forced men from many cities to slave over the factory in order to produce the army. Abilities With the Ryūmyaku chakra empowering him, Mukade was able to control a very large army of these puppets. When Naruto first arrived, he was attacked by puppets that have a sleek design. They can fly via jet boosters on the back of their legs, launch kunai from their hips via chakra threads akin to guided missiles, and have a muzzle hidden in their mouth compartment that can shoot a powerful chakra laser. Each of these puppets also have a variation of weapon on their arms, such as a five-barrelled cannon that can shoot massive blasts of chakra, three-pronged claws that can open up and spin like buzzsaws, and a double-sided hammer. There were other variations of puppets, such as the bulky ones wearing cloaks that accompanied Sāra as bodyguards. The puppets that were mass produced in the factory have retractable wrist blades, and can rapidly shoot senbon from their chest plates that can open up in a fashion similar to a machine gun. Mukade can also pull them back together should they be smashed apart, combine them into a giant puppet that can double as a prison and can absorb chakra from its prisoner, or even combine the pieces with himself in order to increase his size and power. Plot Overview Six years after Mukade's arrival, Naruto Uzumaki also arrived, only to be attacked by two of the puppet army. Minato Namikaze comes to save Naruto by destroying the puppets. Eventually, after the succeeding queen, Sāra, discovered the truth and shut off the Ryūmyaku source connected to the factory, Mukade claimed that the army was already completed, and he unleashed the army against Naruto and Sāra. Naruto managed to knock many of them down, but Mukade just reconstructed them into a massive puppet that served as a prison to hold Naruto, which Naruto eventually broke free and punched Mukade. Mukade then regenerated and transformed into a giant spider-like puppet, while reactivating the puppets. Minato then arrived with his teammates, Chōza Akimichi and Shibi Aburame, and destroyed the puppets surrounding Naruto and Sāra, then damaged Mukade. Mukade then merged many puppet pieces with his own body to increase his size, but that was still not enough as the Konoha ninja overpowered him. The minister then merged with every puppet in his army, which created a massive centipede-form puppet that, powered with the Ryūmyaku chakra, granted Mukade an invincible body. Eventually, when Sāra shut down the source, Mukade was rendered vulnerable once again, and Naruto destroyed the massive puppet body with the Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. Before death, Mukade purged the remnants of his puppet body into the Ryūmyaku chakra pool, which caused the place to collapse, in a final attempt to take everyone with him. Trivia * The puppets used by Mukade are all designed after the Dogū, humanoid figurines in prehistoric Japan. es:Fuerza de Marionetas Ninjas